


All I Want is Coffee & You

by MiniNoire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coffee, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Humor, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, and cuddles, it is all about the coffee, prpr, sleepy Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/pseuds/MiniNoire
Summary: “Please get some sleep, M’Lady,” Adrien insisted. “You need it.”“All I need...” she yawned again. There was a moment of silence, before something clattered at her end. Adrien jumped. “...is … coffee... and you.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139
Collections: Tumblr 500 Celebration





	All I Want is Coffee & You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritingDaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingDaydreams/gifts).



> Thanks for the cute prompt, Day! Thanks to KhanOfAllOrcs and katiechat for beta reading!

_Tap tap tap._

“Don’t expect me to help you out if she punches that pretty face of yours, kid,” Plagg grumbled. “In fact, give me your phone. I’m gonna record the entire thing.”

Adrien ignored his kwami in favor of knocking on the window again. 

There was still no response.

“Kid, I still don’t get it. Why are you so eager to get killed? She’s probably asleep, let’s go.”

The blond sighed at his kwami’s urging. “Just one more try.”

“So you’re bent on signing your death warrant? Please!” Plagg whacked his chosen on the head with a tiny fist. “Be my guest!”

Adrien rapped on the window again, the polythene bag held shakily in the other hand. 

“ ** _CHAT NOIR!_ ** ” A thump and a string of colourful language from the girl, and Adrien jumped in fright. This was _not_ good. “You...you mangy alley cat! I am gonna SKIN you for ruining my sleep!”

“Oh boy,” Plagg whistled. “High time you give me that phone, kid!”

* * *

It all started with a phone call in the dead of night.

Adrien groaned at the interruption, wondering what demanded his immediate attention at that time of the night. He squinted against the bright light of the device, trying to make sense of the contact name that shone on the screen.

Marinette.

All the sleep in his eyes vaporised in a moment. Throwing the sheets off himself, he accepted the call hurriedly and put the phone by his ear, his mind reviewing all the one-liners he had browsed yesterday.

After all, his lady loved his sense of humor.

The identity reveal had been a total accident, but the duo didn’t regret anything. In the end, they still had each other; their bond had withstood the test of time, only becoming stronger in the end.

And Adrien was on cloud nine. There was no longer an illusion, no longer masks separating them. The glass wall had finally crumbled. Ladybug and Marinette -- they were the same person in the end!

And no matter what time it was, he was always up to help his Lady. In any way.

“‘Nette?” Adrien whispered, not taking any chances to wake anyone in his house.

“Aaaadrien,” she drawled. A yawn interrupted her words, and Adrien instinctively checked his bedside clock. It was 2:30 in the morning.

“Princess, why are you up this early?” He asked. He couldn't help the worry that seeped into his voice. 

Once again, Marinette yawned. And cursed. A whined. “This design piece… why won’t it complete itself?”

Adrien had a vague inkling of what she was talking about..“The one for the _Gabriel_ Junior Designers line? Isn’t it due in like… ”

“A few hours...” Marinette mumbled, her voice laden with sleep. “Brain too dead to do math.”

“Please get some sleep, M’Lady,” Adrien insisted. “You need it.”

“All I need...” she yawned again. There was a moment of silence, before something clattered at her end. Adrien jumped. “...is … coffee... and you.”

“Coffee?” Color the boy confused. 

“And Kitty... Adrien… cuddles,” came her sleepy mumble.

“Me? Cuddles?” His voice rose in happy confusion at the offer. “Do you want me to come over, Mari?”

No answer. Just silence.

Adrien cut the call as a familiar weight settled itself atop his head. “Seems like Pigtails finally fell asleep. Good for her,” Plagg mused. “We can finally get some good night sle-- wait, why are you searching ‘24X7 open coffee shops’?”

“M’Lady needs me. I’m not going to leave her like this, Plagg.”

The kwami's eyes widened. “Are you crazy?!” He yelled. “She’s asleep! You wanna wake her up and then get killed for ruining her sleep? MORE IMPORTANTLY, what about _my_ cat nap?!”

“Your cat nap can wait, and I would happily lay my life down for Marinette,” Adrien shot back dismissively. He turned back to his phone and scrolled a bit more, finally finding what he needed.

“All right, we're good to go!” Adrien fistpumped. “Plagg, Claws Out!”

“Stupid, sweet chivalry,” was all the kwami could mutter before he got sucked into the ring.

* * *

And that was how Adrien Agreste ended up in the current predicament atop the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Standing frozen in place with coffee in hand as his kwami laughed his butt off in the background.

The skylight flew open with a **_Bang!_ **, and in that moment, Adrien felt all chivalry drain out of his system.

“Marinette,” He raised his hands up in surrender as she stomped towards him, teeth grit in frustration. An angry Marinette was a fiery Marinette and a fiery Marrinette was not to be trifled with.

Adrien gulped. This was it. This was his painful yet sweet demise. He would die at the hands of his beautiful, sleep-deprived Mari--

“Sixty seconds,” she poked his chest. “That’s all that pretty face of yours gets to explain itself before I skin you.”

“I...uhh, well,” Adrien searched for something to say when Marinette’s words finally caught up with him. “Wait, you find me pretty?”

“Seriously, that’s your priority right now?” Plagg yelled from some dark corner.

“Fifteen seconds. Chop chop,” Marinette clicked her fingers, her voice laced with irritation. “Why are you here?” 

Adrien held out the polybag he held in his hand. “I brought you the coffee you wanted!”

There was a beat of silence. Adrien watched as Marinette tentatively took the polybag from his hand, opened and looked inside at the contents. 

When she looked back up at him, her eyes shimmered in delight. “Wait, is this really coffee?”

“It is,” Adrien nodded with a smile. He opened his arms wide. “It comes with Kitty cuddles!”

Marinette blinked. He wondered if he had said something wrong, shoulders sagging a bit. 

But then she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, tackling him in a tight hug. Adrien was caught off-guard for a moment before his arms came to wrap around her waist, as she snuggled against his chest. 

Her touch sent tingles down his spine, and he couldn’t help but purr happily.

“Ugh, gross!” A sudden nasal voice made the duo jump. “I was expecting some real action out here!”

The boy looked in Plagg’s direction, before sticking his tongue out at the little ball of mischief. He turned back to Marinette, finding her looking at him, her tongue stuck out too. 

A stifled laugh escaped him, and before he knew, he was bent on the ground, trying to keep himself upright from all the laughs. And Marinette was there by his side, giggling along.

As they both calmed down, Adrien closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. She stiffened a bit, before letting out a hum of approval, her small hand coming up to wrap around his own.

The coffee remained cold and unforgotten in the background, but they didn’t care. 

For in that moment, all that mattered was the warmth in their hearts.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Story also shared on my [Main tumblr](https://mininoire.tumblr.com/) and [Writing Tumblr](https://noirewrites.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you are looking for a friendly MLB community to discuss your ideas, plots or share views regarding the show, or to simply be a part of a MLB server, join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) today!


End file.
